


Jackets, Cold Winter Days, and the Feeling of Your Hand in Mine

by kainess



Series: Obey Me! One Shots [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Levi - Freeform, Leviathan - Freeform, M/M, obey me - Freeform, obey me shall we date - Freeform, shall we date - Freeform, this is cute right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: You spend some quality time with your favorite demon boy.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779661
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Jackets, Cold Winter Days, and the Feeling of Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn’t get cold here but i thought this would be cute, plus i wanted to show leviathan and his stans some love LOL hopefully i did it some justice

It was cold. So,  _ so  _ cold as you stand huddled at a bus stop, your hands crammed into the pockets of your thin coat. You hadn’t planned on it being so cold when mapping out your trip back to the human realm, so you didn’t prepare any thicker clothes for your trip. Not that the Devildom exactly had any of that, as a cold day down there was still considered hotter than your average summer day. You’re tapping your foot against the ground impatiently as you look straight ahead, refusing to admit to the world that you were currently freezing your ass off. Upon finding out you were returning to the Devildom as requested by Lord Diavolo, Lucifer and Satan wasted no time in cornering you and asking if you would be okay in the colder climate. You had only laughed them off, reminding them that you had grown up  _ there  _ and not in the Devildom, despite how quickly you had adjusted.

Of course those words were biting you in the ass now. While you adjusted to everything in the Devildom rapidly, it seems almost as if you’ve fallen out of touch with your home realm. You don’t _remember_ it ever being this cold, but everyone around you seemed accustomed to it. “You’re totally freezing your ass off ROTFL.” And the icing on the cake? Leviathan was here to witness it all. You sigh inwardly as you try to somehow make your jacket warmer. Leviathan was fine, the demon completely unfazed. You weren’t necessarily surprised that he wasn’t cold, but you had hoped that he’d _at least_ have a shiver here and there. He was a demon, one that was accustomed to just about anything. He could tough out cold weather just like he could tough out hot weather. 

“I am not.” It was pointless lying, but that didn’t stop you. “If I… if I had just brought the appropriate clothing I wouldn’t be so…  _ chilly _ .” It’s not exactly admitting you’re cold, but it’s pretty close. Okay, who were you fooling? You were admitting you were cold.

“If you’re cold, just say it.” Leviathan glances at you. He managed to talk not only you, but Lucifer and Lord Diavolo into letting him tag along on your trip. He told you he wanted to visit your stores to see if they had any limited edition anime merch, although unfortunately for him, you lived in a small town. You’re also pretty sure he just wanted to spend time with you without his brothers, but you knew he’d never admit to that. 

“Why? So you can laugh at me?” The two of you were currently waiting at a bus stop as you weren’t exactly… the  _ best  _ driver around. You’ve been in the human realm for about twentyish minutes, and you were waiting at the familiar bus stop to take you back to your apartment. 

“Why would I laugh at you? I mean, it  _ is  _ a little funny that you came back in the winter without bringing any winter clothes, but I’m not cruel enough to  _ outright  _ laugh at you.” You roll your eyes at his comment, though you keep your thoughts to yourself. “If you’re actually that cold though, why don’t you just take my jacket?” You glance at him once again, a reddish tint displayed on his cheeks. “Lucifer would kill me if you came back sick. It’s all I’d hear for the next couple decades.” He’s shrugging off his jacket before you can protest, the demon placing the oversized clothing over your shoulders. “Now put your arms through it and zip it up so you don’t catch a cold.” His cheeks were even darker than they were minutes ago. You find yourself doing as he says, zipping the jacket up once it’s completely on. 

“Thank you.” You manage to give your thanks without stuttering and making yourself look like an idiot in front of the purple haired demon, which you were internally grateful for. Truth be told, you’ve had a crush on the third oldest for a while now, and when you found out that the two of you would be spending time together-  _ alone  _ -and in the human realm, you were beyond excited. That being said, you were also extremely nervous, but overall your feelings were having a party as you silently stood next to the man at the stop. You have no idea how the demon feels about you, if he even wanted to tag along in hopes of spending alone time (which as stated earlier, you had a vague theory about it but you couldn’t be sure), or if he really did just want to do some human realm shopping. “Thanks for coming along with me.” You say quieter than your previous sentence. Leviathan’s cheeks are still red, though not nearly as bad as they were earlier. However, due to your comment, you could see the color deepening once again. 

“It’s not like I came because I  _ wanted  _ to.” He pauses when seeing your face and the brother immediately starts to fiddle with his fingers nervously. “I mean, ugh, okay yes, I did  _ want  _ to come, but not for you!” His face is growing redder and redder as he continues. “I just wanted to shop around! Don’t make it into something it’s not!” You snort to yourself and bring your attention back to ahead, watching as the bus approaches in the distance. Mammon and Leviathan were more alike than they thought; they two could never clearly lay out their feelings without immediately falling apart. It was kind of cute. Okay, it was  _ very  _ cute, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t tiring sometimes. 

“What are you even doing back here?” Leviathan asks as you fish out your wallet from your bag. “It’s not like the holidays are here yet, we still have a couple of weeks before any of that starts up again.” Absentmindedly, he shuffles closer to your side and rests his chin on your shoulder as he watches you dig around for your wallet that you somehow always seem to lose in the bottomless hole that is your bag. 

“Lord Diavolo says that I’ve spent too much time in the Devildom. He thinks I’m going to start losing my connection with the human realm and feel more at ease among demons.” Which, you thought, was some of the reason he originally had you attend RAD, but it was always a guessing game with the future Devildom King. “Solomon also said he was worried I’d start having a hard time relating to other humans.” Maybe they had some merit to their worries, afterall you could barely handle the mild cold. 

“I guess that could be a problem.” He hums in thought. “He does need you to serve as a bridge, so it would defeat the purpose if you lost your connection with one of the realms.” He watches as you gasp in triumph when finding your wallet, and you happily pull the worn object out of your bag. 

Leviathan’s holding onto the edge of your sleeve loosely as he boards the bus with you, staying close to your side as you pay for the two of you. You make your way towards the end of the bus, grabbing an empty seat and having Leviathan slide in next to you. He stays glued to your side, clearly anxious about being surrounded by strangers. “You’re doing great.” You offer some words of support and you smile to yourself when seeing Leviathan blush at your words of affirmation. He’s still clinging to your sleeve and you can’t help but feel your face heat up from the contact. He hides his face in the fabric of your jacket, the demon trying to steady his breathing and his racing heart. You pause slightly from his action, wondering if he was okay or not. “Leviathan..?” 

“I’m alright.” He responds shyly, his grip on you tightening slightly. He takes a moment, though he eventually pulls away from you and settles against the leather set. You worriedly glance at him and you notice a faint tremble to his outline. You press your lips together, unsure of what to do. You knew it was probably just his nerves getting to him again, and that he’d eventually calm down once he got to your apartment. In hindsight, maybe you shouldn’t have taken a bus. 

“We’ll be only in the next ten minutes.” You whisper to him soothingly and you rub at his side gently. “It’ll be a short ride, over before you even know it.” You notice the slight change in his demeanour, Leviathan looking a little bit calmer than he did moments ago. You freeze momentarily when noticing the glances the purple haired brother is sending to your hand closet to him and you feel your heart skip a beat. Did he want to hold your hand? What would happen if it was all a misunderstanding and you offered him your hand just for him to shoot you down? Should you just ignore it-- maybe you’ll just pretend you didn’t see that. But then what  _ if that is _ what he wanted and you just ignored it? You’d probably crush his esteem, you know how hard it is for that boy to make a move. You decide that being rejected is ultimately better than ruining Leviathan’s entire self esteem, so you place your hand down palm up, offering it for the demon to take should he want to. He tentatively glances at your hand again, his cheeks crimson now (and no doubt yours are matching) as his hand shakily reaches for yours. You instinctively intertwine your fingers with his, your heart slamming against your chest as you try to keep a straight face. How many times have you envisioned this moment? Too many to count, and now it was happening and you had no idea how to act. Every smooth comment you’d ever dreamt up had completely left your mind as you two just sat there, awkwardly staring ahead at the empty seat in front of you, neither one of you wanting to say anything to make the situation even more awkward. 

He didn’t reject you at least, which is something. “Um…” Leviathan’s refusing to look at you and you’re refusing to look at him. This was painful. “My hand isn’t sweaty, is it?” To your surprise, and Leviathan’s as well, a loud laugh leaves you, one that results in passengers giving you dirty looks. “Wait- what’s wrong?” Leviathan asks in a panic, and you can only shake your head in response as tears blur your vision. You cover your mouth with the back of your head, leaning your head on his shoulder as you eventually come back down. 

“That was funny.” You say when noticing that Leviathan was staring at you with large eyes. 

“I’m glad someone thought it was funny. I think everyone on the bus hates us now.” He mumbles under his breath and sinks in his seat, the boy purposely trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone else. 

“Well of course--” you immediately jerk up in your seat and look around wildly. You probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Oh, fuck.” Leviathan looks at you with a questioning look. “We missed our stop! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Get up, Levi, get up.” You usher the man out of his seat, though you make a point to still keep his hand in yours.  _ Maybe Lord Diavolo was right,  _ you find yourself thinking as the two of you hurry up to the front of the bus,  _ maybe you  _ are  _ getting out of touch with the human realm.  _

Honestly? Who doesn’t even remember where their own stop is? 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: so this has been sitting in my drafts for a while lol  
> also, this is only half edited so i'm sorry if there's any errors or typos!


End file.
